Already Gone
by BellaLaila87
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?
1. Chapter 1

_**BPOV  
**_**PAST YEARS**

**September 19, 1995: Emmet and Bella's 3rd birthday. In Forks, Washington**

I asked daddy were our mommy was. I knew that I was suppose to have a mommy. I knew that because Lauren- from mine, Rosie and Edward's pk class- asked were my mommy was. I told her "I don't have a mommy" She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Everyone has a mommy. I guess yours just didn't want you anymore." When I started to cry, Rosie heard me and attacked Lauren.

Rosie broke Lauren's arm. She got in trouble with the teacher. But Lauren also got in trouble for what she said to me. Edward pulled me into a hug and said my mommy would come soon.

I hoped so. When I got home from school that day I asked daddy were mommy was. He looked nervous, but told me that she left when I turned one years old. I cried a bit when I asked if she had to leave and sighed and said she didn't _have _to leave. She just did. Daddy said it was his fault though. And not mine or Emmets. I felt a little better. But I cried anway. Daddy combed through my curls and sang too me. The song that he always ang to me every night, "Catipillar in the tree how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far but you can always dream, Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight, I promise you that there will come a day, Butterfly fly away." I calmed down after that. That song always made me feel better.

I have a twin brother named Emmet. He is younger than me. Daddy said only by a few seconds. But I told him I was still older.

Rosalie also has a twin. His name is Jasper he is in Emmet and Ali's class. He is younger than Rosie. Alice is Edwards twin. He too is younger. When we were all one years old. We all lost'd someone. Rosie's daddy was gone. We don't know why. And Ali lost her other brother. Esme was to sad to talk about it.

We are the three big sisters. We are the "Eldest September's" was what Helen (Rosie's mommy) said.

Rosie and Japer's birthday is on September 13th. Ali's and Edwards is on Septmber 16th.

It is me and Emmets birthday today. I am excited. Daddy said he got me a gift that was so big it could only fit in the basement. He told me what he got Emmet. He got him a x-box thingie. For video games. The thing Emmet has been talking about forever.

The phone rang. I ran to get it.

"Helllo? Who is this?" Daddy said always to say that before you give them your name.

"Bella? It's Alice!"

"Ali! Hi! " I shouted into the phone.

"Bells you got to come over here now! It is a emergency!" she said in a over excited vioce.

"Okay Ali I will be over. Is my daddy there?" I asked.

"Yes. And bring Emmet! He has to come too!" I heard Rosie giggle in the back round. Alice shushed her.

"Okay I willl be there in a minute. Bye!" I smiled. I wonder what she needed.

"Okay bye Bells!"

I hung up the phone.

"EMMET!" I yelled. "WE HAVE TO GO TO ALI'S!"

"OKAY! i AM COMING!" he ran down the stairs. "Ready." I shook my head. His shirt wasn't tucked in and his hair was a mess. I went over to him. I tucked his shirt in, undid one button at the top. I went into the bathroom to go get the brush. I wet it with water, just like grandma did. Then I told Emmet to sit. He was a littble bit taller than me and I couldn't reach. He did as I said. And I lightly combed his hair, and pushed it back so his curls were in place.

I told him to stand so that I could see if my work worked. I smiled. He looked like the way grandma did his hair. Perfect.

I learnt from the best. I was wearing a blue dress and blue shoes with a blue bow in my hair. It was likes a headband. My hair was like Emmet's. Curly except mine was wavy like the picture of my mommy's hair. Daddy showed me a picture of her, and I kept it in my room under my pillow.

"Let's go." I smiled and grabbed my little brothers hand.

We ran across the front lawn and to the front door of our next door neighbor. The Cullens. Thats Alice's last name.

Rosie lives across the street from us.

I knocked on the door. No one answered. I looked at Emmet with a confused face.

I shrugged, so we just opened the door.

It was really dark, so I turned on the light. THen I heard a ton of people yell "SUPRISE!" Then the entire living room was filled with a million people. Me and Em were frozen.

Alice, Rosie, Jasper, and Edward came forward. Edward said "It is a suprise party! That is what mommy called it. We were supposed to suprise you guys." He laughed. "And we did!"

I smiled. Edward made me smile all the time. Rosie and Ali hugged me close. This was a good birthday.

"Happy birthday kids!" said Esme (Ali's mommmy). She hugged us both.

Then my grandma came forward. I was so excited to see her. "Happy Birthday Bella." She smiled. She looked at Emmet up and downthen looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. "Good job honey." I smiled proudly.

She gave Em a hug.

After the suprise party we went home. Grandma and Grandpa came with us.

"Kids why don't we go in the basement now and go get your other presents." My dad was smiling. "Your grandparents and I bought you guys these presents, and we hope you like them."

We ran to the door of the stairs. Daddy had to get the key, because he locks it.

When he gave us the key. My brother was first down. He had gasped when he saw football stuff for him. He loves football. He also found the x-box thingie.

But I was stuck were I was. In our basement was a piano.

Just like the one grammy has with granpa. The one granpa always plays for me.

My granpa picked me up and whispered in my ear and said, "Now you can learn to play too."

I smiled widely. I was going to play the piano.

**September 13th, 1998: Rosalie and Jasper's 5th Birthday**

I walked across my lawn that lead to Alice's house. We were going to go over what we had planned for Rose's birthday.

First Esme was going to take us to toys'r'us and get Rose her the barbie doll that she really badly wants. And than we are going to go back to Alice's house and get our bathing suits on so that we can go to Rose's pool party.

We were celebrating all our birthdays together since this weekend I was going to my Grandparents house for mine and Emmet's birthday.

After Rose's pool party with all the kids from our kindergraten class, we were going to go to Alice's and open our presents from our familys. Then we would have a sleepover at my house.

I knocked on the door.

Edward opened the door, "Hey Bells." He smiled so wide.

I smiled back and hugged him, "Hey Edward." I liked Edward. He was really nice. Jasper is nice too, but he is too quiet sometimes. But I love him like a brother all the same.

"Where is Ali?" I asked Edward after I pulled away from him.

He paused for a minute, "I think she is upstairs." He said. I ran upstairs. As I was walking down the hall I passed Carisle's (Alice's daddy) door. He saw me.

"Well, hello Bella. How are you sweetheart?" He asked me.

I smiled big, "I'm good Carisle. How are you?"

He laughed. He, Esme, and Helen asked us to call them by there first names. They told us it made them feel young. I giggled when they told us that.

"I'm fine Bella. Oh, Alice is in her room right now." I beamed and told him bye and ran to Ali's room.

I opened the door. Ali was at her desk writing things down. It must be important if she is writing it down.

"Hey Ali!" I said.

She was wearing a pink shirt, blue jean shorts pink sneakers and had a pink bow in her hair.

I think her theme today was pink. Yesterday it was yellow.

Today I was wearing white. A white sun dress to be exact. I had my hair down to the middle of my back. Daddy said I should get it cut. When he suggested it I yelled and said no. He asked why not. I said to him, embarrased for my reson, was because this is how my mom had it in her picture daddy gave me.

He didn't mention a hair cut again.

"Hi Bells!" she was now bouncing in her seat. She jumped up and gave me a hug.

"My mom is taking us to the store now. Let's go down satirs." She said taking my hand. "Oh and Edward is coming. We are getting Jasper something too." They had gone shopping with Rose to go get my present. And me and Rosalie went to go get Ali's present. We got her fashion Barbie.

"Okay." I said.

In Esme's room, there was wrapping paper and she wrapped both Jasper's and Rosalie's gift. We knew Rose was going to love the Barbie dream house.

She has been asking for it since Easter time.

I went back home to get my bathing suit on. It was blue.

I got all my stuff, we had Alice's present already at her house for her to open later. That was from me. Rose, Jasper, and Emmet.

Me and Emmet ran to Alice and Edwards. Our daddy had work till later today. He would be back until we had to go to Ali's.

When we got to Rosie's there was already a lot of people there.

We went in the pool for a little while. Then we went to go open presents

We all got some many gifts from our friends. It must had been hard for the parents to have to buy six gifts. That costs a lot of money.

When everyone started to leave the party, we began to go over to Alice's.

I was excited. We were exchanging gifts from one another. I was overjoyed.

The thing I really wanted was a guitar. Grandpa had already taught me the piano. I had asked him what othe instruments he played. He said the guitar.

So I want to play the guitar.

When we were all at Alice's we began to start to relax. My daddy was there too. He had just made it.

We started opening our gifts.

I screamed.

Everyone had chipped in to get me a guitar. I hugged everyone.

I was so happy. I couldn't control it. Emmet got a baseball bat that he started swinging in the back with Jasper and Edward who got similar bats, but in different colors. They were going to be on a baseball team together.

Alice loved her Barbie fashion set and Rose screamed when she saw the Barbie dream house.

Emmet and Edward were spending the night at Jasper's house.

Me, Rose and Ali ran back to my house. WE were so excited.

We went into my room.

"SO Bells what are you going to name you guitar?" Rose asked. She heard the story of my grandfather naming his guitar after my grandmother. Her name is Mary.

"Hmmmmmmmmm... I don't know." Isaid.

"I think you should name it Gilda." Alice said. Rose burst into laughter.

I laughed too. "Why Gilda?"

She shrugged, "Because it starts witha 'G' like guitar." I smiled it seemed to make sense.

"I like it. It fits." I said, Rose rolled her eyes, but nodded her head in a greement.

I looked at them, "I got a suprise for u guys."

They looked me eagerly.

"I found these necklaces at the store that had the letters RBA on it. It's like Rose Bella Alice. So I bought three of them. They can be our friendship necklaces." I said smiling.

They looked so excited.

I gave them to them. We all put them on and swear to never take them off. We promised that we wouldn't ever forgot that we are best friends.

**September 16th, 2004: Alice and Edward's 13th Birthday.**

For everyone's birthday this year I wrote them songs.

I have mastered the acostics guitar and electric. I am a professional at the piano now.

I had everyone come into the basement were my piano was. Rose and Alice were singing some of the songs with me.

I basically wrote a song for almost everyone. I had been working on it all summer. Alice wanted to sing a song for Esme. I wrote it with her. It's called 'The Best Day'. That was the song that we were starting off with. Then I was going to sing my song for all five of them. Called 'True Friends'. Then I am singing to Emmet. I always yell at him regularly to not walk away when I am talking to him. So I wrote a song called, 'Don't Walk Away'. He wil get the message. For my grandparents I wrote them there story. It's called 'Mary's Song'.

For my dad I wrote him a song, 'Butterfly Fly Away'. Then for just Alice and Rose there was 'Always There In You' I wrote only a week ago so I am not sure it is perfect. Me Ali and Rose were singing to Em Edward and Jaz 'Stay Beautiful'. I wrote it about Edward. So I thought it would be good if they sang with me.

We started.\

I walked into the room with Laila (my new guitar, Gilda was to small for me now but I still have her in the basement) in hand. I have on a deep blue dress that rapes around my neck and is sleeveless, the dress comes to my mid thigh and I have black leggings on.

Everyone claps when I stand in front of everyone.

I smile and curtsy, "Thank you, thank you. For all of you coming to my first concert in our basement." I giggled. "For my first song I would like to sing to my daddy. This song is called 'Butterfly Fly Away'" I looked at him.

I started up the guitar and began the song.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
_Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_Had to drive me everywhere_  
_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_  
_Make a living, make a home_  
_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
_How you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
_I promise you there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_Flap your wings now you can't stay_  
_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_We've been waiting for this day_  
_All along and knowing just what to do_  
_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_  
_Butterfly fly away_

I finished the last note and my dad looked on the verge on tears. I smiled at him. Then I looked at my grandparents. "The next song is your guys story. This song is called 'Mary's Song'." My grandma touched her heart.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_  
_I looked at you like the stars that shined_  
_In the sky, the pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_  
_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_  
_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_  
_You never did, you never did_  
_Take me back when our world was one block wide_  
_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_  
_Just two kids, you and I..._  
_Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_  
_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_  
_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_  
_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_  
_They never believed we'd really fall in love_  
_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_  
_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_  
_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_  
_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_  
_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_  
_You stayed outside till the morning light_  
_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_  
_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_  
_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_  
_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_  
_You said I do and I did too_  
_Take me home where we met so many years before_  
_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_  
_After all this time, you and I_

_When I turn eighty-seven and you'll turn eighty-nine_  
_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_  
_In the sky, oh my my my..._

My grandma came up to me and hugged me. It was the story they told me about how they grew up next to each other. and they feel in love when they wer 16.

I wanted her story.

"Esme this song I wrote with Alice for you. Alice will be singing the song." I smiled at her.

Everyone was there. Edward Rose Emmet Jasper my grandparents, Helen, Carisle, Esme, my dad, and Alice.

"This song is called 'The Best Day'. I hope you like it."

I started the guitar and then Alice began to sing.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on_  
_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run_  
_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold_  
_I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
_**(I remember then. Me and Rose were on a Science trip and everyone had made fun of her when she spilt a soda on her jeans. We didn't know about it until we got a text from someone sending us a picture. When we got back Rose did...well lets just say it was a rerun when were in preschool)**  
_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_  
_And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away_  
_And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_  
_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger_  
_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am_  
_I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run_  
_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video I found from back when I was three_  
_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me_  
_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs_  
_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_  
_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_  
_And I love you for giving me your eyes_  
_For staying back and watching me shine_  
_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_  
_That I had the best day with you today_

Esme was in tears. I smiled knowing they were happy tears.

Then I began to sit on my stool were Alice had sat. "Guys, it is our birthday week. So I put together a song for all five of you to show you how much I apreciate you guys. This is called 'True Friends' I hope you like it."

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_  
_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_  
_You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back_  
_So good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_  
_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_  
_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_  
_'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're true friends_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_  
_Somehow you're never out of second chances_  
_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_  
_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_True friends_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_  
_Till they find the things you need_  
_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_  
_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_True friends_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_No need to pretend_  
_You're true friends_

_You're true friends_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside when something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're true friends_

_You're true friends_  
_You're true friends_

I looked at them. "I know Em, Edward, Jaz that we don't sign cards bff's" I nervously laughed. "But I know you are always there for me and-" Is was cut off because all five of them ran up to give me a hug. I smiled against Edwards shoulder. He was the first to wrap his arms around me. From behind was Rose and Ali and then Jasper and Emmet were on either side of them.

After our group hug I spoke. "Em this for you. I think you will get the message."

_I've been runnin in crcles all day long_  
_I'm out of breath but I'm still going strong_  
_I'm gonna get'cha yeah no matter what they say_  
_You think I'm looseing but I Always get my way_

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin to you_  
_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_  
_Don't gimme,that face,_  
_When you know I'm really down for the chase cuz my hearts already in it and i'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it_  
_Don't walk away_

_You act, Act like _  
_That i don't have a clue_  
_You think You know it all _  
_But I'm so onto you_  
_You think you figured out just how to win this game_  
_I'm on you tracks yeah_  
_I Know every move you make_

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin to you_  
_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_  
_Don't gimme,that face,_  
_When you know I'm really down for the chase cuz my hearts already in it and i'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it_  
_Don't walk away_

_I won't give up just like that_  
_I'm gonna make you listen if it takes everything i have_

_Don't walk away when I'm talkin to you_  
_This ain't no time for your bad attitude_  
_Don't gimme,that face,_  
_When you know I'm really down for the chase cuz my hearts already in it and i'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it_  
_Don't walk away_

_When I'm talking to you_

_Yeah_

_Don't gimme,that face,_  
_When you know I'm really down for the chase cuz my hearts already in it and i'm never gonna quit it when you finally gonna get it_  
_Don't walk away_

Emmet was laughing along with everyone else. They know how I always yell at him to not walk away from me when I am trying to tell him something. He just doesn't listen!

I giggled. "The next song will be proformed from Rose Ali and myself to all three of you boys. We just want to say just because you are boys and turning 13, doesn't mean you get a right to be jerks. So we want you, in the sense of the song, to 'Stay beautiful'." I smiled

Rose and Ali joined me up front pulling up there own stools.

_(ME)Corey's eyes are like a jungle_  
_He smiles, it's like the radio_  
_He whispers songs into my window_  
_In words that nobody knows_

_(Rose)There's pretty girls on every corner_  
_That watch him as he's walking home_  
_Saying, does he know_  
_Will you ever know?_

_(ALL)You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_(ALI)Corey finds another way to be_  
_The highlight of my day_  
_I'm taking pictures with my mind_  
_So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_(ME)It's hard to make a conversation_  
_When he's taking my breath away_  
_I should say_  
_'Hey, by the way'_

_(ALL)You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_(ROSE)If you and I are a story_  
_That never gets told_  
_If what you are is a daydream_  
_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_(ME)You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_(ALL)And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my front door_  
_Oh, but if it don't_

_Will you stay beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful?_

_(ME)Oh, but if it don't_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Stay beautiful_

We all laughed when the boys remained silent after the song. It was expected you know? They aren't used to be called beautiful.

"For my next song, and last. it is my two besties. Ali and Rosie." I giggled. 'I hope you like it."

_Baby girl, close your eyes._  
_You don't know the strength you have inside_  
_If i could i'd shelter you from all the pain that we_  
_All must go through_  
_But it's up to you._

_The road is long – it twists and turns_  
_But everything in life you live and learn_  
_No one ever said that life was easy or that all in_  
_Love is fair_  
_But look inside your heart you'll find the answer_  
_Waiting there_

_If you ever lose your way_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_Look inside to find a friend_  
_Who'll be with you 'til the end_  
_Many different roads to choose_  
_Searching for the strength to make it through_  
_But it was always there in you_

_Hopes can fail and dreams can fade_  
_Rain can fall down on your big parade_  
_Maybe love will take your heart or break your heart_  
_There are no guarantees_  
_But love will always find you when you just believe_

_If you ever lose your way_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_Look inside to find a friend_  
_Who'll be with you 'til the end_  
_Many different roads to choose_  
_Searching for the strength to make it through_  
_But it was always there in you_

_The strength you're longing to find_  
_You know it's true_  
_It was there all the time_  
_If you stand stronger, work harder, reach for the sky_  
_I know you will eventually fly_

_If you ever lose your way_  
_You don't have to be afraid_  
_Look inside to find a friend_  
_Who'll be with you 'til the end_  
_Many different roads to choose_  
_Searching for the strength to make it through_  
_But it was always there_  
_It was always there_  
_It was always there...in you_

I saw tears in there eyes when they came up to hug me. We all held onto our necklaces and they came up to hug me.

Maybe this would be a good year...

**June 21st 2005: Bella and Emmet's grandfather died.**

I was in the basement. I had been in here ever since the end of the first wake. That was 16 hours ago. I won't eat and I wouldn't let anyone into the basement with me. Not even ROse or Ali. The whole time that I was inthere I was playing my piano or just staring at it. I re looked at all the music my granfather made for me. I looked t the song he had written for me.

I can't help but fell so sad. Not just for me. But my grandmother too. She never got to live with him until she was 87 like she dreamed. The depressing thing is that she is only 57 and he was just about to turn 59.

I had been writing a song for my grandfather. Not only a week ago was I beginning the song for his birthday that was coming up. Now he was gone forever and I never finished that song.

While i was down here I remember all the times that I would get annoyed with him when he would show me a new why with the piano and with the guitar. I remember his hurt look on his face. That is all that keeps replaying my head over and over again.

So I wrote him a new song to apologize. It is called 'Hurt' I am going to play it for him a the next wake tonight. They have a piano in the room. I will go now while no one is there. The wake is only in a half hour so I have to hurry down to the church.

I ran

I walked into the church and asked the priest if I could have a few moments with my grandfather before the wake. He agreed and left the building.

I walked over to the piano that was near him.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_  
_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_  
_If only I knew what I know today_

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_I would take the pain away_  
_Thank you for all you've done_  
_Forgive all your mistakes_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To hear your voice again_  
_Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_  
_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_  
_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_  
_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_  
_Would you help me understand?_  
_Are you looking down upon me?_  
_Are you proud of who I am?_  
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_To have just one more chance_  
_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_  
_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_  
_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_  
_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_  
_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you_

I was in full tears now.

All of a sudden I felt strong arms go around me. I turned to see who it was.'

It was Edward. I looked at him. He smiled and opened his arms to me. I went wilingly and cried. He held me until I had no tears to cry anymore. He whispered to me that it was going to be okay. And that my grandfather loved me and he would forgive me no matter what.

I felt a electriccurrent pass through us but at the moment I wasn't paying attention.

**PRESENT DAY: September 19, 2009. California**

If I had known all those times with Edward and Emmet and Jasper were going to be gone then, I don't know what I would have done.

When our 15th birthday came and we all went to high school, a lot of things changed. Ali Rose and I had boyfriends at the time. And when they broke up with us because they found out we didn't like them, but that we like Edward, Jasper and Emmet. They decided to share it with the entire school...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: What do think? Obviously in this story All the major stars aren't existing. In this story I have them seeming like they wrote the songs. Renee left when Bella and Emmet were one years old. Helen's(Rosalie and Jasper's mom) husband died in war when they were one. And Alice and Edward's baby brother died from blood lose when they were also one. That is what happened.  
Please Review!**

**BellaLaila87**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

**September 11, 2005: Soon to be 14.**

After my grandfather's funeral, nothing was ever the same. Especially me. I seemed always depressed. I have lost a lot of weight and I even started wearing more dark colors. Alice disapproved, considering she said these colors were not in fashion. But I didn't care.

To make things worse, me and Emmet never got along anymore. When grandpa died, he wouldn't look at me. Which is what also added onto the depression. My grandma said, that I had to be patient with him. But I knew Emmet. He was as stubborn as my dad. He wasn't going to budge a bit.

We were always yelling and arguing at each other.

Dad wasn't around much anymore. He was alwas working at the station now. He only came home at night around 8pm and left in the morning at 7am. I never saw him anymore. So I was now taking on more responsiblities. I did the laundry, dishes, cleaned the house and cooked dinner. But none of it was appreciated.

Everyday, I would wait for someone to say thank you, or for Emmet to apologize for yelling at me for no reason, or for dad to say he was sorry, and he was gonna be home more. But that wasn't ever going to happen. Unfortunetly I learned the hard way.

Today, once again me and Emmet were fighting. I asked Emmet if he could do the dishes for once. And he blew up in my face yelling that he had to start practing for football and baseball, and that he was sick of me asking for things from him. I yelled back saying he never did anything around here anymore, not since granda died and dad wasn't home much anymore. That was when dad walked in.

Emmet shouted, "Don't use dad and grandpa as an excuse to get me to do things Bella! I do do things! Always! YOUR the one that is depressed all the time sulking around the house! Tell her dad!"

My dad looked annoyed, and, again, sided with Emmet, "Now Bella just leave your brother alone to do his work! GOD! YOUR JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" he shouted loudly, I was about to protest, but he continued, "NO you are, all you ever do is complain about your brother not doing anything and he is right that you are sulking! Now cut it out and stop acting like the world is centered around you!"

I was really mad now and my temper got the best of me, "WELL AT LEAST I AM AROUND! ALL YOU EVER DO NOW IS WORK AND DO NOTHING FOR US! ALL YOU DO THAT HELPS THE HOUSE IS PUT YOUR DISHES IN THE SINK AND YOUR LAUNDRY IN THE DRIER! YOUR NOTHING BUT LAZY! JUST LIKE YOUR ASS OF A SON!" then I felt a hand slap me across the face, and I went backwards and fell into the table and all the dishes crashed to the ground around me. My arm was bleeding.

I looked up shocked.

My dad had hit me.

Emmet looked shocked too, he just stared at me. My dad looked at his hand then at me.

He started coming towards me, I sat up and started moving away shaking my head.

"Bells..." he said but I wouldn't let him finish his sentence

I shook my head, and stuttered out, "N-no." I was shaking. I ran past him.

"BELLA!" My dad cried out in agony, but I ran out the back door, I grabbed my guitar from the side and ran into the woods. It was drizzling but I didn't care. I didn't hear anyone behind me but I kept running. I ran to my favorite spot. The spot that I have been going to since I was 10.

_*Flashback*_

**July 31, 2001: All six of them are turning 10**

I am at the counter with daddy eating breakfast. We are having eggs and bacon. Emmet was upstairs getting ready for his baseball game.

I was all figetty. I had a question I wanted to ask daddy. About my mother. I know he told me when I was littler that she left. But now I wanted to know why. I was old enough to know that much wasn't I?

I was so interested now was because when we went to go visit my grandma's she showed me a video of me and my mother together. She sang to me. My mother looked at the camera and said to whom ever was holding it, "Look and this little angel! Sent start down from heaven I tell yah. Dopn't you agree?" The person holding the camera nodded, she smiled, "She is going have huge dreams, she will be brilliant." she smiled down at me.

My grandma held me while I cried at the video.

I looked up at my dad. I had to ask him. And now.

"Uh, dad?" I asked, hesitant. I knew it was morning and he wouldn't realize my hesitation. He was too tired for that.

'yeah Bells?" he asked.

"I have a question." My voice a little more firm and strong. I had to know...

"You can ask me anything Bell." He said with a smile

I gulped, "Well... I was wondering...why did mommy leave?" I asked. I looked up and saw his face, full of shock. I rushed and said, "I know she left, but I want to know why. I think that I am old enough to know that much."

Now he looked mad, I sunk in my seat, "You want to know why? Huh? Well, I will tell you why. Your mother left us because she got bored of us. She got bored of having a family and kids and just left. She didn't want to be tied down and have to worry about others. She said to me that I work too much and that I was useless and didn't help with you kids and she was sick of having to have to take care of you. There!" He shouted. He was breathing heavy. He looked really mad.

I was quiet. I said, "Oh."

He looked annoyed by my reply and stalked up stairs to get changed. I sat for a minute, then ran downstairs to grab my guitar, my notepad, and a pencil. I already had the picture of _her _in my pocket so I would have support to ask dad. Some luck that gave me.

When I was sure the cost was clear I wrote a note to my dad

_Daddy,  
I am in the tree house. Please don't disturb me. I need to think. Tell Em I am sorry, but i can't go to his game.  
Love you,  
Bells_

Then I ran out the back door, and ran in the woods.

I kept running, going faster and faster not stopping. I couldn't. When I stopped, I was out of breathe.

Then I looked around, and my breathe caught in my throat.

It was a meadow, with a little river stream that had a bridge the let you crossover and flowers everywhere.

It was beautiful.

I sat down on the bridge in the center. I started writing.

When I finished the song, I started playing my guitar and sounding it to see how it was. It was perfect.

I pulled out the picture of my mother and sang to her. I started crying.

_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la_  
_You used to call me your angel_  
_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_  
_And you'd hold me close in your arms_  
_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_  
_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_  
_And now I'm livin' out my dream_  
_Oh, how I wish you could see_  
_Everything that's happenin' for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past_  
_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah_  
_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_  
_I know you're where you need to be_  
_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_  
_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_  
_And even though it's different now_  
_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_  
_And I need you to know_  
_I miss you, sha la la la la_  
_I miss you_

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

_*End of Flashback*_

I cried remembering. I sat in the same spot that I always sat in and started playing my guitar again. And I played that song. Again I had the picture and sang to her.

After I sang the song and cried some more, I wrote another one. I didn't know how long that I was out there but I knew that it was long. It was getting really dark outside now.

I started to sing again, this time my new song.

**EPOV**

Charlie and Em were frantic. Bella ran away. And they didn't know where she was. Em said that she ran into the woods. I was searching.

Charlie wouldn't tell us what the fight was about. I was scared to know the reason why. She only did this once but that was three years ago. Even then they wouldn't say what had happened and what went on. Bella never said anything.

THen I heard a guitar start playing. I knew I found her

_I'm standin' on the bridge_  
_I'm waitin' in the dark_  
_I thought that you'd be here by now_  
_There's nothing but the rain_  
_No footsteps on the ground_  
_I'm listening but there's no sound_

When I got closer, I saw that she was on a bridge that led to a meadow, she was crying. I felt helpless

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
__Won't somebody come take me home?_

I wanted to shout to her, yes.

_It's a damn cold night_  
_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_  
_Hmm hmm hmm_

_I'm looking for a place_  
_I'm searching for a face_  
_Is anybody here I know?_  
_'Cause nothing's going right_  
_And everything's a mess_  
_And no one likes to be alone_

Poor Bella. I wanted to go comfort her, but I was frozen where I was, mezmerized by her voice.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_  
_It's a damn cold night_  
_I try to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_  
_Yea yea_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_  
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
_Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah_  
_Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah_

Wow. She did look so upset, but I have never seen her look so beautiful. Wait, what?

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Tryin' to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_  
_I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_  
_I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you, oh_  
_I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

She stopped singing after a minute and then started to cry. I decided after a few minutes that it was time to make my presence known.

"Bella? Bella!" I shouted and ran over to her when she looked up at me.

**BPOV**

I ended my song and started crying. I wish that I was worth looking for. I have been gone for hours probably and no one. and I mean no one has come to finnd me.

"Bella? Bella!" I looked up at the sound of my name and saw Edward running over to me.

What was he doing here?

"I am so glad I found you. Thank god your alright. Everyone has been looking for you for hours." He said as he wrapped his arms around in a hug. "What happened to your arm?" HE asked very loudly. I realized when he hugged me, I was shaking.

I looked down and saw that my entire arm was cut up and bleeding. I was so nervous and I wasn't breathing. I looked up at him, I shook my head, and mumbled, "I don't know" I had to look away from his eyes. But I wasn't really focussed on the cut that much.

I was freezing.

He noticed too. He sighed, "Let's get you home quick before you catch a cold." I shook my head furiously. He purshed his lips. "Hmm... Would you rather come to my house, and sit with Rose and Ali?"

I nodded. I couldn't go back home. I just couldn't.

I was about to stand up, but my legs went weak beneath me. But then all of a sudden, I was in Edwards arms. I looked at him completely shocked. He grinned down at me, and continued walking anyway. I relaxed then and leaned my head against his chest.

Before I knew it we were in my backyard.

"Bella!" I heard my dad shout with relief, I winced, and faked sleep. I nudged Edward and he moved his lips to my ear, "I will pretend that you are alseep, but you are gonna have to face them some time."

I sighed and nodded.

"Is she alright? Is she hurt?" Charlie asked frantically. I kept my eyes closed.

Edward spoke up, "She is cut all over her arm, but I don't know how that is. She looked fine when I found her. Somehow she got glass in her arm were the cut is an..." Edward cut. Everyone who was talking went silent when I tried to move out of Edwards arms.

He looked down at me puzzled. I mouthed, 'I will tell you later' even though I wasn't. I think he knew that too, but still nodded once and put me down on my feet.

I looked down at my feet, then up at Charlie, "I am going to stay at Alice's house tonight, if that is okay with you." Even if he said no I was going to do it. I couldn't be in the same house as those two. Not tonight anyway.

Charlie looked at me shocked, and...hurt? I wasn't sure, he spoke. "But..."

Alice interupted. I love her so much. I was going to havve to remind her of that.

"Yeah! Can Bella sleepover? We were planning to have it todday and was gonna ask, but you know...sidetracked." She smiled.

Charlie looked defeaated. He nodded and looked sadly at me. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but of course he didn't. I walked past him "Well I am going to get ready. You know pack."

No one tried to stop me. And no one followed me.

Or so I thought, until I heard the door reopen behind me as I entered in through the back door.

"Now hold on just a second Bella." It was Emmet.

He really shouldn't of said that.

"No! You have no right to tell me to 'hold on a second' I have nothing to say to you." I saw Charlie next to him, "Either of you!" I shouted at him.

"Bells I..." Charlie started. But I wouldn't let him finished because I started to run upstairs. But I felt someone grabbed my arm. My bad one. I yelped out and fell foward on the stairs in ain and pulled my arm away.

It was Emmet that grabbed my arm. I looked up at him and my dad. I was terrified.

**EmPOV**

I looked at my sister; my older sister who has been pulling all the weight around here since grandpa died(okay so I admit it, a little to late, but I admit it) shake with fear as she looked up me from on top of the stairs were she had fallen. I had accidently grabbed her bad arm.

I so badly wanted to cry right now.

"P-pplease, just let me go. I-I p-promise to get home and clean tomorrow, just let me go to Alice's for the night to re-think things." she lifted her hands to her face covering it, as of she was expecting to get hit.

I wanted to yell at her. To tell her to stop being stupid. That dad hadn't meant to hit her, thatt it was an acident. But dad bet me to it.

He said in a very hushed voice, "Fine." I was still looking at Bella when she lifted her head up and her arms away and looked at our dad in shock. Then she nodded an ran upstairs.

I turned to look at my dad and had full intentions on asking him what the hell he was doing. Then I saw his face. It was heart broken.

I looked at me with sad eyes and then cleared his throat and said, "Well, I am off to bed, considering it is 12 at night now." Yeah the only reason why we were up was because of _her _and her stupidity.

He went upstairs. I walked into the kitchen and sat in a set.

God, I swear I was going to...to ugh I don't even know. But I was going to make her pay for all the worrying that dad had just gone through with looking for her.

It took us two hours just to find her. Yeah it was eight when she left. Dad was gonna run after her, but I told him to just let her go do whatever she was up to. He got it. But was still worried.

But after two hours of her not being around, even I got worried. I know that I don't treat her nice anymore, but I have my reasons.

When grandpa died, she completely shut me out. For almost a whole entire day she wouldn't talk to me. Hell, she wouldn't talk to anybody. After the funeral, she was quiet all the time, and only did house work, cooked, or read a stupid book.

Her shutting me out was like someone stabbing me in the heart. I love Bella so much, and I would do anything to protect her. But I was so mad at her, her, I still am that I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.

But when I did that, she didn't even try and talk to me. Which got me even more mad. S whenever she asked me a question I would start screaming. I can't help it.

I was out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They weren't loud, so it wasn't dad.

Bella came down with a shoulder bag, and her guitar case in hand. She looked at me with a blank expression and nodded her head at me.

I looked away. I heard her hesitate. Then before I knew it, she put her stuff on the floor, and walked over to me and kissed me on the forhead. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

Before I could grabb her into a hug, she moved out of the way and started to walk away.

I imagined that she was our mother. Walking out the door. Leaving.

I didn't realize it, but I had started to cry.

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning to hear car doors slamming. I looked over at the clock it was 7am. I looked around the room. To my right was Rose and on my left was Alice.

I moved my arm to try and get up. That was a mistake.

My arm had a shotting pain go up through it. Then I remembered everything from last night.

I almost started to cry. Almost.

I was going to hold myself together. I wasn't going to be weak anymore. I was going to become a true adult. Be more careful about what I say and what I do. I was now determined to make last night seem like it had never happened. But unfortunetly I had the arm to prove it.

Alice suddenly woke up from my movement saying in a slurred sleepy voice, "Huh, who is it what?" I giggled.

"Calm down Ali, it is just me. I just woke up."

"Bells?" she said, trying to take in all her surroundings. "Are you okay?" she asked while yawning.

"Yes I am fine. If you want you an go back to sleep. I wiill go make some breakfast." I said

She was so tired that she didn't even protest. She just nodded her head and went back to sleep.

I looked at the window and saw that everyone was off to work. Esme, Carisle, Charlie, and Helen were gone.

Esme was an interior desinger, Helen owned her own flower shop, Carisle works at the hospital (doctor) and of course Charlie is at the station.

I sighed and went down stairs to start up some pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

I was in the middle on finishing the eggs and flipping the pancakes when I heard someone run down the stairs. I looked up to see who it was.

Edward. Typical.

"Morning." I said, "You hungry? I am almost done with the breakfast. Sorry I started so late. Could you go get your sister and Rose for me."

He looked at me shocked.

DId I have something on my face or whatever?

He noticed he was staring and shook his head, "Sorry." then he stared at me again. Okay that is getting really annoying.

He turned around and went back upstairs looking sort of embarrased.

I rolled my eyes, I whispered "O-kay then."

I finished the pancakes and put them out on the table. It was kind of hard doing this one handed, but I could still use this arm. I just had to try and not move it to quickly.

When I put the bacon and eggs on the table, Rose, Alice and Edward came downstairs fully dressed. Alice looked t me.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked in her concerned Alice voice.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I am fine. Now come on dig in. I am just going to go upstairs and get changed."

I went up to Alice's room and sighed. I went into my bag and pulled out my skinny jeans and t-shirt. I put on my blue sneakers and pulled on my dark blue sweatshirt; so that it would cover the bandage.

When I went back downstairs, Edward was leaving. Probably for baseball practice.

I waved to him and smiled, "Bye Edward. Oh and um...thanks."

He looked at me shocked. Then he sort of shook his head and smiled and said, "Your Welcome. And thanks for the breakfast. It is really good."

I smiled. No one ever complimented my cooking. Wel no one in my own home anyway.

I went to go sit down with Alice and Rosalie.

Rose looked at me. "So we decided that we are going to go shopping today to cheer you up." I groaned. How was shopping going to cheer me up.

"But not just any shopping Bells. We are going to go shop at the music store." Alice said with a smile. I smiled back. "Then we are going to the mall." I lauhed. That sounded more like Alice.

Rose laughed with me. I knew just from that that today was going to be a better day.

Well better then yesterday.

**September 18, 2005: The 14th Birthdays**

Tomorrow was our birthday. I was nervous. I had emmets present, but I wasn't sure if he would except it.

This was going to be a long day.

Grandma was coming here from Seattle. She was going to move in with us since she was lonely without grandpa. I was looking forward into having her come stay with us. She was coming on Monday since she was still packing her things up and everything.

Me and dad had never really discused or recent...er incident that had happened. But he did say that he was sorry and I told him I forgave him and that it was my fault. He didn't like that part but he didn't get upset about it. Emmet was still ignoring me.

It had been a really long week. A lot of drama.

Rose, Alice and I were walking home from school. Emmet, Edward, and Jasper had baseball practice afte school today. It is friday. Finally!

After such a long week.

When I walked into my house, I got myself a glass of water and two other cups. Rose and Alice were coming over so we could plan out our weekend.

But just as I was about to fill there cups too, the phone rang.

I didn't know I would regret answering that phone call.

TO BE CONTINUE...

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it is shorter than the last chapter. I hope you guys like it though. LOL I have been right it for the past three hours tryng to come up with something. Now that final week is over, I am going to be writing more. I hope you guys like this.  
Please Review.**

**BellaLaila87**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Readers,  
Okay so this chapter isnt going to have much of Bella's point of view which I can imagine some of you are happy about lol. I am having Alice's POV first hope yeah like :D THis will be the last past reference. There will be some flashbacks of memories. YOu will get what I mean when I go the present in the next chapter.**

BellaLaila87

_Previously:_  
_Rose, Alice and I were walking home from school. Emmet, Edward, and Jasper had baseball practice afte school today. It is friday. Finally!_

_After such a long week._

_When I walked into my house, I got myself a glass of water and two other cups. Rose and Alice were coming over so we could plan out our weekend._

_But just as I was about to fill there cups too, the phone rang._

_I didn't know I would regret answering that phone call._

APOV

Rose and I were walking over to Bella's house to figure out what we were going to do for our birthday weekend. It has been a rough week for her.

Bella and Charlie got into a huge argument. She never really explained it to us. She wasn't being herself at all.

We were walking up her steps when she ran out the door, not even shutting it behind her, and slammed right into us. Something must be wrong.

I looked at her. Her eyes had that blank look in her eyes. She only gets that look when...oh no.

I looked to Rose. She looked at me. I know she noticed it too.

Bella just started saying random things. "Hospital...Charlie...Emmet...Charlie...not gonna...make..." She started sobbing now.

This cant be good at all. We hugged her tightly making soothing noises to try and calm her down. After about three minutes she snapped out of it.

She looked up at us. Her eyes completely blank. Oh no. "Can you guys get Emmet and meet me at the hospital. Alice, your dad will tell you were to go."

She never called me Alice. Ali, Lili, Pixie, Hyper nut...I can go on with the crazy nicknames, but never did she really call me Alice.

I looked at Rose. I knew she was so nervous about being around Emmett. She won't admit that she likes him, but Bella and I know that she does. Apparently Bella forgot this.

Before Rose could protest into doing this I spoke. "Of course Bella. We will meet you there." She nodded at me, then ran towards were the hospital was. It wasn't that far from our house at all.

I turned to Rose, "We have to go." She looked so nervous, but she nodded and we ran towards the school, the oppisite direction of the hospital.

EMPOV

Football. Practice. Sucks.

I cannot wait to go home.

Well, actually I can. Bella was there, and I can't look at her. She has been so quiet lately. I mean she doesn't have that blank look in her eye anymore like she did the day grandpa died, but her one side of her face is bruised from when dad hit her, I get reminded of that night that took place. It seemed like weeks, but it was only days.

Whenever I see that blank look in her eyes it scares the hell out of me. I never even looked into her eyes since that day. So I have no clue if she has it or not. I really need to talk to her. I have been such a jerk to her. But with grandpa gone, dad won't talk much anymore.

He just won't pay attention to me . Grandma said it was because I look a lot like grandpa with the curly hair and all. Except for the eyes; those were mom's. It makes him sad.

So when he wouldn't talk to me or Bella I would just do the same. Nothing.

Which obligated Bella to do everything. I know she doesn't deserve it and Edward and Jasper have been telling me to try and talk to her, but its just so hard when I see her brown eyes. They looked just like dad's, and when I think of dad, I get mad from him ignoring us so I take it out on her.

Coach is calling us in when I hear someone screaming my name, "EMMETT! EMMETT!" It is Rose and Alice

"What?" I said in an annoyed voice. THey knew not to come here during our practice. I looked Edward and Jasper.

They shrugged and came towards me.

Alice came to me, Rose stayed behind. They were huffing, like they ran a long time. Alice spoke up first. "Em...you-you have to come...with us...to the-" But I cut her off. I have practice.

"Alice I don't give a crap what you have to show me, I have practice. I have to take care of my team and practice with them or else I won't be doing my part." I said to her talking to her like she was a little kid.

Alice looked at me wide eyed. "But-"

"NO! I have to go to my team now. She you too go run along." I said and turned around.

"EMMETT CHARLES SWAN! LISTEN TO US, YOU ASS!" Rose shouted at me. I turned around and looked at her wide eyed now, just as I assumed Edward and Jazz and Alice were too.

"YOU FUCKING SISTER NEEDS YOU! YOU DAMN FATHER IS IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL! AND YOU ONLY FEEL OBLIGATED TO YOUR TEAM AND NOT YOUR FAMILY?" She asked me incredesley. She was pissed she was steaming.

I looked at her shocked. Rose has never really talked to me before, let alone yelled at me. The only other person who had the guts to curse me out was Bella.

Wait. What? My dad? In the hospital. I looked at Rose then Alice. "Show me the way."

They nod and we start runing. Edward is explaining to the coach what is happening, and Jasper is with him. After they explain they run with us to the hospital.

When we get to the hospital, we see Carlisle in the front looking really upset. That can't be good.

"What-" I was about to ask but Carlisle just pulled my arm and started walking- no running, with me to the room and talking at the same time.

"Emmett, your dad was shot while on the job." He said I wanted to cry. "Unfortunetly it hit a main attorey. And...well he isn't going to make it." He said. Right then we were in front of the door to my dad's room looking in threw the window. I saw Bella sitting there. She was wearing a light yellow shirt, blue jeans and a blue jacket.

"He is consious now, but he isn't going to be for long. I am making sure that it won't be painful for him at all." His face crumpled and he looked at me with the sadest eyes. "I tried everything to save him, but nothing seemed to help him in anyway. I-I'm sorry" He pulled me into a hug and I felt my eyes start to tear over.

I whispered to him, "It's okay Carlisle. As long as you at least tried.*Sniffle* There is nothing else we can do now. Thank you" I said to him as I pulled away. I had to stop crying. I had to be strong for my sister now.

"How did Bella take it when you told her?" I asked him suddenly. I was curious

"She just nodded and looked away and went to him." He shook his head looking worried about what he just said. "She had this really blank look in her eyes. It got me nervous."

I nodded knowing what he meant.

"Well, you better go in there son." Carlisle said, as he patted my shoulder.

I nodded again, then entered with out Dad or Bella noticing. Then I heard what Bella was saying.

"I'm so so sorry daddy." She said to him in such a small voice.

"No baby, I'm the one who should be sorry. Which I am. I'm sorry I hit you. I really didn't mean it at all. And I'm sorry that I am leaving you and Emmett defensless. Leaving you guys all alone." I saw a tear slid down his face. Bella quickly wipped it away.

"No, no dad, your going to be fine. You just need to get better is all. You'll be fine, you'll- you'll be-be-be-" She was trying to sound stern and strong, but her voice started to shake. Dad interupted her.

"Bells. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I love you so much." He pulled her in and hugged her, holding her close to his chest. I heard Bella's soft sobs. As he pulled her to himself, I finally came into view of him. He smiles at me and mouths 'I love you, keep her safe' I nod threw my tears

CHPOV

I watched my son from across the room. I don't know how long he was standing there. But he was crying now, so I assumed that he had heard what I had said to Bella. Oh my baby girl. My little boy.

I'm leaving them and there is nothing I can do about it. At all. It's not like I have Renee to rely on considering...well that isn't something I want to think about. They will learn about it soon enough.

I had already talked to Carlisle. I had askedl him to do something for me. It was extremely important.

I had asked him to watch out for them. I know that my mother is here to take care of them, but I have to be honest with my self. She isn't going to be around much longer. She misses my father too much to stick around longer for my kids, though I know she would if she could, but she can't.

Carlisle is my best friend. Him, me and John(Rose's dad that died) were all so close as kids. We all grew up here in this very town in the same house's we live in. We were inseperable. First John left and died in the war in Iraq, now I wasleaving from getting shot with a bullet, it was just Carlisle now, and I know that he will never be the same ever again. He was younger then me and John. He was like a little brother to us. Now I was leaving him too. I remember the feeling of losing John. I was there to help Carlisle get threw it as he was there for me to get threw it too. I wish I could be there for Carlisle when I'm gone. But I know Esme will be there.

I think now of my son, Edward and Jasper. They remind me some much of us when we were younger. They were just like us. Together since birth.

"Bells." I said. My voice was getting weaker, I knew my time was coming and ending soon. "Can you sing our song one last time to me." I felt my eyelids start to get heavy.

I looked down at her, as she meet my eyes. She looks so much like her mother. She was a spitting image of her, the long hair, slim body, heart shape face, and tiny hands. Except those eyes. They were mine, and the hair color. She looked so much like me, yet she had all the perfect parts of Renee. So beautiful. I wasn't going to be there for her wedding to give her away, or to scare off any of the guys that would ask herout or to the dance, see my grandchildern grew...see Bella happy...She her and Emmett finally get along...so much I would miss.

"Of course daddy." She tried to smile. She began to sing our song. I noticed that everyone that we knew was at the door. Esme, Helen, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and my mother. Our only family. Emmett hadn't realized that they were behind him yet. He started to slowly come near the bed.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_  
_Kept me safe and sound at night_  
_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_  
_Had to drive me everywhere_  
_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_  
_Make a living, make a home_  
_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_  
_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_  
_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

I held onto her hand, and grasped it tightly. Suddenly Emmett came was on the other side of Bella sitting next to me and started to sing along with Bella. She looked so suprised. She hadn't noticed that he was there. Let alone that he remembered the words from a year ago.

_Caterpillar in the tree_  
_How you wonder who you'll be_  
_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_  
_Don't you worry, hold on tight_  
_I promise you there will come a day_  
_Butterfly fly away_

Emmet grabbed my hand and then Bella's. When they were only looking at each other for a moment. I looked at Carlisle and everyone and mouthed 'Goodbye'. Jasper hugged Helen and Rose and Edward held Alice. Carlisle waved and held Esme as she cried. He tried to hide that he was crying too.

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_Flap your wings now you can't stay_(Bella started to cry as she sang)  
_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_  
_We've been waiting for this day_  
_All along and knowing just what to do_  
_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

My eyes had started to close slightly and I felt like I was floating. There voices started to slowly get lower

_Butterfly fly away_  
_Butterfly fly away_

I whispered to them "I love you Em, Bells" as the sang the last line. And that was the last thing I heard.

**Present Day: BellaPov LA June 30, 2009.**

Thinking about that day makes me extremley sad. I can't help but remember how it brought Edwrd and I closer and Rose and Emmett closer too. Even Alice and JAsper got closer. Emmet and I never really were the same. We ignored each other alot. It was hard. Just looking at Emmett reminded me of dad. He was a spitting image of him.

My grandmother came to live with us after that day. She was anyway, but she still came, to bad she didn't stay either. It was nearly two years after that she left too.

*FLASHBACK* June 28, 2007(almost sixteen)

I was in the kitchen making breakfast as usual, I heard Emmett run down the stairs. We weren't as close. But we never fought anymore.

Edward and I were closer friends. He always talks to me and tells me how he is. It started when he asked me if I could teach him how to play the piano. It was two months after our fifteenth birthday. Two months after the one year anniversaey of my fathers death.

*FLASH flash BACK* November 23, 2006

I am in my basement yet again. Thinking about how from last year to now have changed so much. This year was our first year of high school. In high school things became very different. First off I have had major heart break. Not only from losing my dad, but also from my first boyfriend. Jacob Black. He was a senior. He broke up with me though. Just like Ali and Rose. Alice went out with Tyler Crowley, and Rosalie went out with Mike Newton. They all broke up with us saying all the same exact thing. Saying that we were total cheaters because we all liked someone else other then them. And they weren't quiet about it either. They announced it to the entire school. At lunch. Rose Alice and I hide in the auiditorum for the rest of the day to avoid eyes. While we were there we even wrote some songs. Well, I wrote them, they just threw around ideas for them. They were called Picture to Burn, Teardrops on My guitar and Fifteen. I kept the lyrics in my private notebook.

Lucky for us after the incident Jasper, Emmett and Edward hadn't not stop talking to us. They were actually okaay with it. They even talked to us more which I found quite strange considering they all still have girl friends. Edward was with Tanya(gagging noises) Emmett was with Jessica(extra gagging noises), and Jasper was with Lauren(alot more gagging noises). They are all bitches and hate our guts. Whatever though. They focus more on us.

Rose, Ali and I have been working on songs, and have been recording them. I have been writing a ton of new songs to come up with. I was going to write a ton of songs then record them into a demo and send them to a famous company and sell it to them. Maybe they would even let us sing it. I was having Rose and Ali sing them with me. Some of them I would sing on my own. I had a ton that I have written so far. Some are Say Goodbye To Junior High, Girlfriend, Love Story, White Horse, Anywhere but Here, Inner Strength, and Now You Know.

Right now I was working on one that I had written a while ago but hadn't really gotten finished. I had just perfected it. It is called Someone's Watching Over Me.

I started up my guitar and began to sing the song to see if it sounded good.

____

_Found myself today_  
_Oh I found myself and ran away_  
_Something pulled me back_  
_The voice of reason I forgot I had_  
_All I know is you're not here to say_  
_What you always used to say_  
_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_  
_And it's shining on my destiny_  
_Shining all the time_  
_And I wont be afraid_  
_To follow everywhere it's taking me_  
_All I know is yesterday is gone_  
_And right now I belong_  
_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_  
_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_  
_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_  
_And it only matters how true you are_  
_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even if it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_That I won't give up_  
_No I won't break down_  
_Sooner than it seems life turns around_  
_And I will be strong_  
_Even when it all goes wrong_  
_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_  
_That someone's watching over_  
_Someone's watching over_  
_Someone's watching over me_

Hey eh yeah eh oh oh oooh oh

_Someone's watching over me _

"That was beautiful." Someone said behind me. I jumoed and whipped my head around to see who had said this and had been listening to me. I blushed furiously when I realized it was Edward.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I started to put my guitar away. I expected him to leave. I started to go to my piano and I began to warm up with my grandfathers song that he had written for me.

"Did you write that song?" Edward asked. I jumped again not realizing that he was still there.

I turned back around to him and nodded. He smiled.

"Will you play another song that you wrote? On the piano? Please?" He asked. I blushed and nodded. I was going to practice this song anyway. It was called _Someone To Fall Back On._ My father had asked me to write this song for him when he was in the hospital. He even wrote me a letter with some of the words that I had put into the song.

Edward came to sit next to me on the bench and smiled and nodded for me to go on playing. I started to play. I lost myself in the music not taking notice to Edward sitting next to me.

_I'll never be_  
_A knight in armor_  
_With a sword in hand,_  
_Or a kamikaze fighter;_  
_Dont count on me_  
_To storm the barricades_  
_And take a stand,_  
_Or hold my ground;_  
_You'll never see_  
_Any scars or wounds -_  
_I don't walk on coals,_  
_I won't walk on water:_  
_I am no prince,_  
_I am no saint,_  
_I am not anyones wildest dream,_  
_But I will stand behind_  
_And be someone to fall back on._

_Some comedy -_  
_You're bruised and beaten down_  
_And I'm the one_  
_Who's looking for a favor._  
_Still, honestly,_  
_You dont believe me_  
_But the things I have_  
_Are the things you need._  
_You look at me_  
_Like I dont make sense,_  
_Like a waste of time,_  
_Like it serves no purpose -_  
_I am no prince,_  
_I am no saint,_  
_And if thats what you believe you need,_  
_You're wrong - you dont need much,_  
_You need someone to fall back on..._

_And I'll be that:_  
_I'll take your side._  
_If I'm the only one,_  
_I'm used to that._  
_I've been alone,_  
_I'd rather be_  
_The half of us,_  
_The least of you,_  
_The best of me._  
_And I will be_  
_I'll be Your prince,_  
_I'll be your saint,_  
_I will go crashing through fences_  
_In your name. I will, I swear -_  
_I'll be someone to fall back on!_  
_I'll be the one who waits,_  
_And for as long as you'll let me,_  
_I will be the one you need._  
_I'll be someone to fall back on_  
_I'll be someone to fall back on_  
_one to fall back on..._

"You wrote that?" He asked. He seemed extremely impressed and shocked.

I smiled, "No, most the words were from my dad. But I wrote it all together myslef." I said.

He nodded. He looked at the piano for a bit then looked at me with a glint of seriousness in his eyes, and excitement.

Edward smiled widely at me, "Bella, would you consider teaching me to play the piano?" He asked pleadingly.

My eyes bugged out. "Wha-what?" I said. I was shocked. He wanted ME to teach him? Wouldn't he rather a professional teach him?

"Yeah! You're really good, and I want you to teach me. I have heard you play before this and I know you know it real well. Please?" He asked. He looked completely serious about the idea.

"Well...I suppose so. But I am warning you I am not very good. And I might get frustrated with you." I said in my warning tone.

"Of course, of cousre." He said nodding his head vigorusly. He was smiling wide.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Alright, I will teach you. But you can't pay me!" I knew him well, and I knew that he would want to pay me. His face fell but he didn't protest, he knew he wouldn't win against me.

'Alright fine." he tried to keep a frown on, but his lips kept twitching. He was actually excited about learning the piano. Weird.

*END OF FLASH flach BACK*

I smiled wide. That was a great memory. Edward was amazing. He has already perfected it but he still insists on the lessons. I told him he doesn't need them anymore. But he is to stubborn. Rose and Alice say he wants the lessons still because he wants to spend time with me, because he likes me. I tell them all the time, that we are only friends and unfortunetly that is all we will ever be.

I looked at Emmett as he came downstairs. He meet my gaze and we both looked away. It was awkward between us always.

I put his plate down while he started to eat and I eat my cereal. I was thining about the new song that I had in my head. Replaying over and over again. I was going to call it_ When You're Gone. _I was writing it for gramma. I watched her everyday how she acted without granpa. It was depressing, but it made a great song. I wanted her to hear it.

Suddenly I realized gramma wasn't down here. She always was down right after Emmett.

I looked over at Emmett and noticed he was done. He was about to go back up and get dressed for football practice. They had practice every morning for two hours except on the weekends. Before he went up I shouted out to him.

"Hey Emmett?" I said. He came back down and looked warily.

"Yeah?" He said. He wouldn't meet my eyes at all. He never did. And I didn't expect him to.

"Can you go walk up Gramma? She has to get soon. Her favorite show is going to be on soon, and I know she will get upset if she misses it." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

He nodded and ran upstairs.

I started to clean up the dishes that we had used when I heard Emmett scream.

"BELLA!" He shouted running down the stairs, repeating my name over and over again. "BELLA! BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!"

I went over to the stairs and he nearly ran into me. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me from falling over.

I looked at him questioningly.

"Grandma isn't waking up! I think she had a heartattack!" He shouted in my face shaking my shoulder's.

I felt my eyes go wide and my face get pale. I pulled out of his grip. I ran to the phone. I called 911, and asked for a abulence. I told them what I thought had happened and where we lived. The basics.

I looked at Emmett after I hung up. I was startled by what I saw.

He was crying. At first I didn't know what to do. Finally, I went over to him and held him tight. We sank down to the floor and he cried into my cest. I rubbed his back as I heard the sirens come into our driveway and saw the red and blue flashing lights in the window.

The police and paramedic's came in. I pointed upstairs and told them to go to the room upstairs to the left of the staircase, the third door.

They came back down stairs and said that she had had a heart attack. They couldn't save her. I heard Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward come inand ask the police what was going on. When they knew, they walked to were me and Emmett were on the floor. Edward and Jazz pulled Emmett to them adn tried ot calm him down adn reasure him.

Rose and Alice came over to me and held me, but I didn't cry. I was still to shocked.

I finally looked at both of them. They looked worried, and sad. I whispered to them the question that kept repeating over and over again in my head, "Why doesn't anyone seem to want to stick around with us?" They started to cry and they hugged me saying that they wanted to stick around with us, and that they always will.

*END OF FALSHBACK*

I knew that my grandma was with my grandfather, and my father now. She was happier. But I still missed her every day after that. I even finished the song for her.

Rose, Alice and I left a month later to go to LA, California to get our demo record set. We now are famous. We are called RBA. We still have our necklaces that have that on it.

We never told the world where we were from. That was our little secret. We never really spoke of why we left. But I know it was fully based on me. An incident happened. I never like to talk about it. It brings back horrible memories. I had brought a huge fight between me and the adults and Emmett. I never Forgave them. We have been gone for almost two years now. I never visited them with Rose and Alice when they would go back to Forks. I couldn't be near them. Not after what they did.

Right now we were on our way to the airport to go to England for our concert tour. We are in the car. Rose and Alice are asleep.

I look over at them and admire them. They have been the best dealing with me. They have put up with all of my crap and my stupid tantrums. I know that they never really wanted to be singers. But they liked it. They were good. They felt like it was just something fun to do. But to me, it was my career.

As the car started to turn, I noticed that they didn't have there sitbelts on. i unbuckled and started over to them and buckled them in. As I was backing up into my sit there was a screeching car and then I felt myself slam against the door and I felt my head slam against the window, then everything else went black.

**A/N: I know it is weird having a flashback in a flashback, but I really wanted you guys to see those parts. Ohhh mystery on why Bella and Alice and Rose left! Can you guys try and guess why? :) I am going to start up the next chapter soon. I know I haven't updated this story in a long while. Please review and tell me what you think :')**

**BellaLaila87**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

**Hiya! This is BellaLaila87 if you didn't haha. I am finally updating some of my stories again! WOOHOO! And now I can do it with a Beta! I have to say big thank you's to twilightreader916 for the hard work they put into editing this story! so THANK YOU! And I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter :D I am looking forward to reviews...!  
BellaLaila87**

RPOV

I was woken up by a jolt, my neck hurting from a seatbelt strap that I don't even remember putting on and a scream from Alice yelling "BELLA!"

I was about to yell at her to stop screaming at Bella, but then I opened my eyes and saw the pool of blood surrounding Bella's head in the stretch out limo's car. I screamed out of terror seeing my best friend, my sister, like this, her face pale and lifeless. Alice kept on shaking Bella telling her to wake as Bella's face got whiter, losing all color. I sat beside her and checked her pulse.

It was a faint pulse, but it was something.

I started banging on the window to the driver. He got out of the car and came to open the door for me. When he opened the door his eyes went huge.

"You have to call 911! NOW!" I yelled at him. He scrambled through his pockets to get this phone. Finally after what felt like years he got his phone and called. Once he was off he said the ambulance is coming now.

It took them 3 minutes and 39 seconds to get here.

The police were asking our driver what happened and they were checking on the other driver that hit us if they were okay.

Turns out a drunk driver hit us from behind which caused Bella to go flying from the car, what I don't understand is how she went flying when she had her seatbelt on when we left the apartment. I mean Bella ALWAYS wears her seatbelt, Alice and I weren't even wearing ours but they were on us when the car accident...then I realized it.

Oh, Bella.

I felt the tears come in as I realized what she must have done.

I looked over at Alice; I could tell from her face that she knew too.

This was a typical Bella move. She probably got out of her seat to buckle us so that we wouldn't get hurt, risking her own life for us. God why did that girl have to be so selfless? Is it to much to ask for a conceited friend?

I went over to where the paramedics were who were taking Bella to the  
hospital. I taped one of them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I asked, the women turned towards me, she looked to be about 30 maybe a bit older, "Is-is Bella going to be okay? Is she alright?" I asked my voice cracking.

She looked at me biting her lip, "Well, I suppose I will tell you." She said after a moment, pausing to look at my face, "But you are going to have to sit down."

I nodded my head, my eyes going wide as she told me what was going on and what they have discovered.

CPOV

I sighed as I watched the television, looking at the people who I miss the most and the one that I have lost.

(**Speaker**)

**Are you all excited? Can you not believe it? RBA is performing LIVE in just two weeks in California for their tour around the world! They will be performing their new hit single Goodbye:**

**"Na na na na, na na na na**  
**Hey hey hey, Goodbye"**

**3 Small Words:**

**"It took 6 whole hours**  
**And 5 long days**  
**For all your lies to come undone**  
**And those three small words**  
**Were way too late**  
**'Cause you can't see that I'm the one"**

**When You're Gone:**

**"When you're gone**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
**When you're gone**  
**The face I came to know is missing too"**

**And their latest hit Into The Rush:**

**"Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,**  
**Be every color that you are,**  
**Into the rush now,**  
**You don't have to know how,**  
**Know it all before you'll try."**

"RING RING RING"

I looked at Esme as she rang to get the phone in the kitchen. Taking in her every move, I watched as her face grew paler and paler as she listened to the person speaking on the phone. I stood up when she looked at me with the most heartbreaking look, I turned off the television as well.

"Oh no, Oh dear. Hold on here is your father." She covered her mouth has she handed me the phone. I looked at her nervously as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Daddy?" I heard a small voice answer back. I could hear the tears in my little girl's voice.

I felt my eyes go wide as I felt concern fill me imagining the possibilities of what could have happened to her, to them.

"Alice? What's wrong are you okay? Are you hurt? What's the matter?" I asked in a frantic voice already grabbing my coat in the hall and my keys and my wallet making sure my credit card was in it. Esme placed her hand on my arm trying to keep me calm, it worked I was but I was still frozen in place.

"Daddy, I'm fine its-its B-Bella." Her voice cracking at the end, I heard a sob come out of her as she continued, "We were just in a car accident and Bella she-s-she g-g-got- she um, she uh, hit her head against the window, and sh-she- daddy she is bleeding really bad. *sniffle* She won't wake up and Rose is talking to the paramedics but I don't know what is going on I'm-I'm scared dad. Can you come here and check on her?" Alice was full out crying now and my heart clenched "Can you come, please dad? Please?"

I felt the tears roll down my check as I thought of Bella in the ambulance.  
"Of course honey I will be there as soon as I can. I promise."

"Thank you, daddy." There was someone yelling to her in the background, sounded like Rose, "Dad I have to go, they are taking Bella to the hospital. Please hurry!" With that she hung up before I could answer to say goodbye.

I slowly walked over the counter and put the phone down, and turned to look at Esme who was on the computer.

I looked over at her questioningly, "Honey what are you doing?"

"Searching for the earliest flight for tonight to California." She said to me as if it was obvious in a "duh" voice.

I smiled as I kissed her on top of her head, "I am going to go grab the suitcases and start packing our clothes." I ran towards the door as the front door opened bringing in laughter of my son, and his friends. Oh no. Forgot about them. . .

"Hhaha, yeah Newton is such an idiot if he thinks he can take you Em." Edward said as he came in with Emmett and Jasper.

He turned and saw me and then got nervous, and concerned obviously seeing my sad expression.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He asked Jasper and Emmett were smiling as they walked in obviously not hearing what Edward had said, both of them stopped smiling when they saw my face.

I sighed, "Boys, I have to talk to you about something that has happened." I looked at Emmett, his concerned and confused face, made me feel even worse to what I horrible news I was about to tell him.

"What happened?" Edward asked

I looked at him and nodded my head towards the kitchen, "Let's go into the kitchen and talk about this."

They all nodded looking weary as they followed me into the kitchen.

"Carlisle the earliest flight is in 2 hours so we have to-" She turned around and saw me walk in with the boys, I could feel their stares after what Esme had said.

"Boys have a seat." I said taking my seat across the three chairs where they sat down.

Emmet was in the middle, of course.

I looked at all three of them, feeling Esme's hand on my shoulders, I looked up at her. Her eyes spoke everything. I can't put this off, no matter how much I want to. To protect them.

I sighed, "There was an accident today."

I looked at them, they all tensed up. I looked at Emmett. He shook his head saying no. I looked at him and sadly nodded my head.

His eyes widened and a tear slipped through his eyes. Jasper and Edward just looked at me confused, looked at Emmett and the look of confusion was gone.

APOV

3:00 am

Bella.

She has a breathing mask on her face, and has an IV coming out of her arm and another on her shoulder. Rose was to her left. I am sitting at her right, facing the door.

The doctor wouldn't tell us anything. He took all the test that were mandatory but I was waiting for my father to get here to check on her. He was going to be here soon.

Once Bella woke up, I knew she was going to kill me for calling Carlisle to help her. But honestly I panicked and I know that she wasn't going to hold it against me. Unfortunetly I know that she is also going to blame herself for what happened and how she should have stayed in her seat or how she should have told us to buckle our seat belts and blah blah blah.

I looked over at Rose who was watching Bella, checking for any signs of her waking up.

So far: nothing.

Rose looked up at me, her blue eyes all sad and lost. I knew the feeling. I was feeling it right now.

I sighed and looked at Bella hoping to see her big brown eyes pop open looking at us like we are crazy for hovering over her. No such luck.

I looked back at Rose who was still looking at me. I shook my head telling her I didn't see her move eithher.

Roses shoulders slumped.

We both at the same time grabbed a hold of either one of Bella's hands.

Man, what is taking them so long?

Right no clue my dad walked into the room with a nurse in the back ground yelling "but sir!"

I smiled a little and said, "Bout time you guys showed up."

My dad rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sorry but the flying car didn't start up quick enough and I had to stop your brother from packing his piano."

I smiled a small smile.

He looked at me sadly and then ever so slowly turned his attention to the person lying next to me. I swear I saw his heart break from just looking at her. This must be deja vu for him, when he walked in to see Charlie and now walking in to check on Bella...it must be so hard.

I know it was hard for me, when they finally let me and Rose in her. Rose and I broke down crying when we walked in.

My dad walked slowly towards her, I moved out of the way so that he could look at her.

CPOV

I felt like full out deja vu as I looked at Bella lying on the hospital bed. I felt like crying my heart out.

I have failed to do the simple task of what Charlie asked of me.

And that was to protect his little girl.

Alice moved out of the way so that I could get a better look at her.

A breathing mask was over her face. There was a huge gash on her head that was covered by a white bandage. A large bruise was on the center of her forehead and a little cut was on the side of her check. A slow steady heart beat was heard around the room beeping breaking the silence.

I touched her cheek to make sure she was really there. She was. Alive and breathing. Charlie flashed through my eyes as I remembered his pale face against the hospital sheets in Forks. I pulled my hand away shutting my eyes tight feelign the pain and memory come back as I looked at this girl.

I felt Alice and Rosalies eyes on me as I walked over to the end of the bed looking at her charts and the information the doctors had gathered.

There was nothing there.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie, confused, "Has a doctor not been here yet?" I asked feeling so confused as I looked back at the empty chart.

"Yes, but they haven't been back yet." Rosalie said, her eyebrows scrunching up together.

I nodded and walked out the door to find the doctors.

EMPOV

I am sitting on a plasitc chair. In a lobby. In a hospital. In California.

I have both hands on either side of my head and I am leaning over my chair freaking out. I am such an idiot.

God. Why is this happening to me? I mean I know I am the world's worst brother ever, but why? What the hell did Bella do to deserve this? huh? What did our family do to deserve this?

God has a twisted sense of humor. That's for sure.

It felt like hours since I have entered this hospital meanwhile it have only been about an hour. That was the last time we saw Carlisle enter the back room with a crazy nurse following him.

It just feels so unreal the amount I have been in a hospital when someone close to me was in it. Besides Bella's multiple clumsy injures that should be illegal to the amount of times that she has hurt herself...The amount of the times that I have been here for not so happy occasions is countless. First Grandpa, then Dad, after that Grandma, and now Bella. Well hopefully not for Bella. I am just hoping that this will be another countless injury she has.

I just feel so useless as I watch this happen. Time is just to much. It goes to fast and I never seem to get enough of it. My time of happiness ended when Grandpa died. No one and I mean no one will ever understand what I want through at that time. Well no one besides Bella. Sometimes I forget that she was there when that happened. And that she probably hurt ten times more then I did.

Dad would have kicked my a** if he was here to see what has been happening since he was gone. He would kick me for not being there for Bella and watching out for her. Like he made me promise to do. Countless of times he has made me promise that. And I broke it. Again.

I groaned into my hands, just imagining my dad kicking my a**. I felt a hand on my shoulder from my right. I looked over and looked at Edward. He looked so depressed. I know that he is hurting, considering. There was no secrets knowing how he felt about Bella. How he has ALWAYS felt about her. Jasper and I were the first ones he told. I remember it so well. It was when we were 13 when we watched Bella perform at her chorus concert.

FLASHBACK (A/N: lol sorry I couldn't help but do a flashback !)

EPOV (A/N: yes i can change the point of view randomly so ha!)

We were sitting in the audoturium of the school waiting for the show to begin and watching the stage waiting for any sign of a person to get on the stage. Everyone was sitting and being silent as the lights went down but there was no one on stage but there was a spot light there. The music started up.

Suddenly I heard Bella's voice from behind me.

(Rain on My Parade Glee style) (**Edward talking inside his head**)

Don't tell me not to live, ***Everybodies head turned to see behind us and wow did Bella look amazing.***  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir. ***She sat next to Esme and looked right at me and smiled***  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer, ***Her voice was so beautiful loud and heard. I don't even think she was using a mic.***  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Armstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out, ***All of a sudden the rest of the show choir came out from were she came but I only had eyes for her***  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
I felt like she was lookign at me  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody ***Man I love her voice.***  
Is gonna rain on my parade! ***God I love her...***

**Wait what?**

**Holy sh**!**

END OF FLASHBACK!

EMPOV

Yeah he basically had a mental breakdown at the show when Bella finished singing. Poor sap. He didn't even see it coming. Yet he kept on denying at the time. Now I am sure he isn't denying it.

I smiled at Edward, but I think it came out more like a grimace. Not really sure. But I didn't have time to find out because Carlisle finally came into the room.

I stood up looking at him. I didn't look to happy, but he didnt look sad either so that must be a good sign. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Dear Readers,_**

**_I know it's been forever since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry for anyone who was invested in this story. I know I hate it when some of my stories that I have been reading aren't continued. Writers block wanted to be my best friend but I ended things with it and I'm going solo ;). I hope you like this chapter and I promise to have the next chapter up very soon, the latest a week. Thank you to whomever continues reading this story. It means the world to me. J_**

**_BellaLaila87_**

**EMPOV**

Carlisle's face looked upset yet relieved at the same time. So his news couldn't be all bad.

"Alright I have good news and I have bad news." Carlisle cleared his throat running his hands through his hair, "The good news is, is that Bella is stable and she should wake as her head injury heals."

Esme let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god." She leaned into Carlisle's arms and smiled.

"And the bad news?" Jasper asked, I was too scared to ask that out loud.

Carlisle sighed, "The bad news is, we don't know when she will be waking up. She is in a comma." I felt like the air had been punched out of my lungs. "She has twelve stitches from the gash on her head, as well as a broken wrist, but all of that will heal with time." He hesitated with the next part, looking directly at me, "And- and, there, there is the slightest chance that. That she won't remember anything,"

"Well that's good, so that she doesn't remember what happened with the accident she will be able to heal better probably-"Edward was saying when Carlisle cut him off.

"No son, I don't mean just the accident." He sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. I didn't like where he was going with this. "I mean she might not remember anything, remember us, what has happened to her the last few years or even who she is." He looked sympathetically at me, "I'm sorry."

I felt stunned. How could she not remember us? I mean I know we never got a long anymore but to forget grandpa and grandma and dad? Even mom.

I swallowed back the sob I wanted to let out, "Is…is there even a slight chance that she will remember" I had to hold on to that one shred of hope that shed remember us. She had to if I was going fix what was left of our broken family.

"Yes son, there is. We just have to hope for the best. Her head injury was harsh and slammed it very badly against that glass window. I examined her myself and there is a fifty-fifty chance she will remember. And she won't" He put his hand on my shoulder at this.

I nodded solemnly. I could only hope. I at least would still have her in the world. "Can I see her now?"

Carlisle nodded, telling everyone to come with him, though they would have to leave soon after, but I could stay with her.

I planned on doing just that.

**CPOV**

I watched as my family went in to go see Bella, I was ready to walk in after them when Esme pulled me back by the arm and closed the door so the kids were only in there.

I looked down at my wife confused. "Esme what? Don't you want to go in and see Bella?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Of course Carlisle, I just need to talk to you about something." She said nervously biting at her lip. She only ever did that if she was unsure of how I would react to something.

I grabbed her hands and kissed her on the forehead, "Tell me love."

Esme smiled, "Alright. Well I was wondering. What happens after Bella wakes up? We aren't sending her back on tour right? I mean she's only 17 and I can't bear the thought if we leave her and let her walk away again. I know Charlie would-"

I kissed her to silence her so glad that she was on the same page as I was. "Love I agree with you. We are her legal guardians and I think this would be the best idea for her." Esme beamed at this, "But we have to tell her that this is for the time being until she turns 18." Esme was ready to protest this but I silenced her. "Let me finish dear. If Bella wants to stay with us, through her senior year of high school, then she will. But if she doesn't want that we can't stop her from going. It is her choice, and who knows maybe she will want to stay with us as she is with us."

Esme slumped her shoulders, knowing I was right with this. "I know you're right." She let out a sob, "I just don't want her to be angry with us anymore. I don't want her to hate us anymore. I know we should have told her as soon as Charlie was gone like he wished, and I regret it as much as you do and Helen does. But Carlisle-"

"Esme I know. God I know I wish we could take back what has been done." I whipped away the tear what was falling down her cheek. "But we can't. In time she will forgive us. Like she's forgiven her father for not telling her. She will forgive us as well."

Esme nodded, and sighed. "Alright. I am ready to see her."

I nodded my head, and squeezed hers. I know this is going to be hard for her seeing Bella like this.

It was just like seeing Renee like this….

EPOV

As we walked into the room for Bella I felt my heart stop as I looked down at her on the hospital bed. She looked so life less so, so, so…..helpless. I wish I could help her. So small so pale.

Emmett was taking this so hard. Every one of his family members has ended up in this place or at least one like this. I can't imagine what it feels like seeing his sister right there. But then again.

He doesn't know what it's like to see someone you're in love with on that bed.

Not like I am seeing.

**(A/N) So guys what do you think? A lot to take in I know. Emmett with his thoughts and feelings to make things right again with his sister. Esme and Carlisle talking about taking Bella back to Forks. Lord knows how well THAT will go over with her, or won't if she doesn't remember? Hmmm. Who knows what will happen. But what was Esme and Carlisle talking about Bella hating them? And forgiving her father as well? And let's not forget Edward admitting he loves Bella! Woo took him long enough to realize that! But will that be enough? Or will Bella forgetting her past be too much for him to handle? Or worse, her remembering her past be too much? The question is can Edward handle the major baggage that comes along with her. But hey, Bella hasn't woken up yet. So who knows if she would even think twice of being with him! ;) Hope you liked it 3 love you all!**

**BellaLaila87**


	6. Chapter 6

**_RPOV_**

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. We had a plan.

During this tour we were going to remind her of all that she missed back at home. Slowly ease her into the idea of coming back. She could stay a singer of course. But she needs her family. She needs them more than anything. And we did too.

Going home for vacations without her, going home for birthdays without her. That was going to stop. It had to. She needs her brother. She needs them.

Bella can be so stubborn sometimes. Like her brother. But she can't stay mad at Carlisle and Esme for so long. Whatever they did she has to let it go and understand that they are all she has left. If she lets that go she has nothing.

I don't even understand why Esme and Carlisle let her go in the first place. I mean we don't mind that they had us come along with her. She needed to be watched, she was unstable though she is getting better. She would hate us if she knew that the only reason we came was because Carlisle told us to. Alice and I wanted to finish high school. Alice wants to go into fashion and design. I want to go into building cars and engines. Bella knows that this isn't what we want in life, but she would be crushed if she knew this wasn't our decision we made.

**_APOV_**

Right now Rose and I are on our way to go to a press release for Bella. They were asking us to sing as well in tribute to Bella. Rose was against it at first but I convinced her in to doing this. Maybe if Bella heard us sing she would want to come join us on stage. That got Rose and everyone laughing a little. Bella never missed out on the chance to be on stage and sing. She was so confident with that.

Rose and I sat in silence in the car with our seatbelts on this time looking at the seat across from us.

Where Bella was supposed to be.

We had decided to sing the song Bella wrote for me when the catastrophe happened in middle school. The whole 'I wet my pants thing'. To think back then that was my biggest problem for all. Now life seems so much more complicated.

As we pulled up into the carpet cameras were flashing like crazy. I looked over at Rose as she looked over at me. She smiled and nodded holding out her hand.

I smiled taking it. This is what Bella always did with us when we would have to go out to the press. Hold our hands so we knew we would be right there together. That we weren't alone. That we could keep holding on.

EMPOV

I was the only one left in the hospital room with Bella. Carlisle and Esme went back to Washington to start preparing Bella's room for when she wakes up. God, she's going to be so angry when she wakes.

Edward and Jasper were in Forks too, they needed to go back school. So did I but considering the circumstances, the school is giving me off until Bella wakes up.

It's been a week now since she had the accident. It's felt like a year.

Rose and Alice had to go to the press release about Bella and canceling their tour. Another thing Bella will be so very pissed about. Sigh. Oh well. She needs to be here with us. She has to be. I need her, and I hope soon enough she will need me again.

I held onto Bella's hand. I was reading her Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. It was her favorite book ever and grandma would read it to her all the time when we were little till we would fall asleep.

There was louding cheering though coming from the TV. I turned and saw it was the press conference. Rose and Ali were on there.

I smiled, "Hey Bells, look Rose and Ali are on the Tv. I'm going to turn it up so you can hear." I squeezed her hand.

_"And now Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale from RBA will be talking on behalf of their coworker and fellow best friend Bella Swan who has been rumored to have been in a car accident, though no one knows if she is alive or dead."_

I winced at the dead part and squeezed Bella's hand so that I knew she was here. I recognized their manager Marcus as he glared at the woman who just spoke about whether Bella was alive or not. He was a close family friend and I know he was protective of all of us. He spoke

_"Now Alice and Rosalie well not be answering any question and will be performing one song in tribute to their best friend."_  
Rose and Alice walked up holding hands looking nervous but ready Rose went to the mic.

_"Hi everyone." She smiled at the crowd mixed with fans and reporters. "We, Ali and I, are glad you could come though not a such great circumstances I know. The reason as to why you are all here is to let you know of what has been going on with Bella. Recently on our way to our tour in Europe we were in a car accident. And though Ali and I are fortunate to be alright with only a few bruises." She swallowed hard ducking her head._

_Alice placed her hand on her shoulder and took over, "Bella is regretfully in a coma right now." The crowd gasped and everyone began asking questions, but Alice silenced the room. "The doctor said that she would come out of the coma, though the timing is uncertain." She sighed and swallowed, "With this in mind, RBA will not be going on tour."_

Screaming fans we getting out of control on screen and everyone was yelling out questions until Marcus came back on screen and silenced everyone to stop. Rose stood back up on the podium and spoke with tears in her eyes.

_"We are so sorry to do this to the fans. " She laughed through her tears as Alice was, "And God knows that Bella will kill us and say 'It's just a coma guys I can do it.'" The audience laughed at that. Rose got serious though, "But with this horrible event that has happened we really want to be with our families and cherish the time we have together for a little while longer. With this said Ali and I will be singing of the new album 'Keep Holding On' (__**a/n: By Avril Lavigne) **__which Bella herself had written."_

_They both smiled and Alice leaned onto the mic, "We hope you guys like this, it was a very meaningful song to Bella and she held this song close to her. One of the many songs she has written on her own."_

I felt confused. I knew that was one of Bella's old song that she had written so long ago. But I had never heard it. I wonder why they choose this one.

The music started up and the camera came onto Alice and Rose with a giant screen behind them with pictures of when they were little and currents with Bella.

_KEEP HOLDING ON ( A/N: Avril Lavgine) __**ROSE **__ALICE __**TOGETHER**_

**_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
_**_  
__**Keep holding on  
**__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
__**Just stay strong  
**__**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**__**  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**__**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**__  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_**Keep holding on  
**__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__**  
Just stay strong  
**__**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**__**  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**__**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**__  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da**___

_**Keep holding on  
**__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
__**Just stay strong  
'**__**Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**__**  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**__**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**___

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
**__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

EPOV

I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered that song. That first time Bella played it for me. She told me it was for Ali. I just hope she wakes up soon. I really hope she does.

There was a knock on the door. I wiped my eyes and went to go answer it. I knew who it was.

I opened the door and saw nothing but blonde and pink. "Hi Eddie!"

I sighed, "Hi Tanya."

**_(A/N: Hi guys so this is the end of Chapter 6. I hope you guys like. Lots of questions are answered for the press and a lot more questions are asked as Tanya shows up at the end. Why is she here? Are her and Edward still together? If so why are they still together when he loves Bella? Or is Tanya just there for support? Is she there for a project for school? Or just there to try and be with Edward again? Many questions. ;) love you all!_**

**_BellaLaila87_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_EMPOV_**

Bella's phone has been going off like crazy these last two weeks.

It's insane. I can't even answer it because it has a lock password thing that I don't know. And the caller is an unknown one so I don't even know who is calling her. They call twice and text three times a day.

She must talk to her often and obviously don't have a television near them. I just wish I knew who this was.

Bella's lawyer called Carlisle though and said it was a matter of urgency that he talk with Bella, but when Carlisle said that she was in a coma he hung up right away. I hope Bella isn't in any kind of trouble. This is making really nervous.

On a better note though, the doctor is saying that Bella is looking a lot better and that her REM sleep or whatever is following its course.

Carlisle is coming to the hospital today since him and Esme have been helping Rose and Alice move out of the mansion that they live in with Bella here in California.

So much fan mail has come in for Bella. So many get well soon cards and letters of explicate detail that she should never EVER read. I read all the good ones to her so that she knows how much her fans care. I know they mean a lot to her.

I sometimes read her my textbooks too, since I have to keep up with school too. Freaking Jessica keeps trying to call me. I broke up with that girl about three years ago and she still hasn't let it go. No doubt all of Forks knows about what happened Bella and she thinks she can try and be all sympathetic towards me. She isn't getting back into my life. Not after what she said.

As I read out another fan letter to Bella I heard movement.

At first I looked towards the door thinking it was Carlisle. But it wasn't then I looked towards the window ready to call security again because a fan tried to climb through the window.

Apparently that is common for a celebrity. I wasn't allowing it.

I froze as I heard something I was so afraid I would never hear again, "Emmett? What are you doing here?"

I looked down at my sister. She had the most confused look on her face ever but I couldn't help but smile

**_ESMPOV_**

I was finishing packing the last, and fifteenth box of my daughters clothes. Man did she have a lot of clothes! To think we limited her amount of money she received.

"Alice I swear when we get back to Forks we are giving some of these clothes to good will!" I shouted down the stairs as I carried the last box to the moving truck.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me, "Oh mom you can never have too much to wear! I am not going to wear the same thing twice!" She looked grossed out, "And besides I made most of those clothes so excuse me!" she stuck out her tongue and took the box from me.

I laughed, then I heard a scream from Rose.

Alice and I looked at each other and ran the box completely forgotten. "ROSE!"

Alice was screaming asking what happened but Rose was fine by the car smiling.

She looked up from her phone and screamed, "BELLA'S AWAKE!"

Alice looked at her for two seconds and then screamed. I smiled and started to cry hugging the girls. It was the happiest moment of my life, but then it was the worst. Because I knew what was to come next if Bella remembered everything.

And I mean everything.

**_EPOV_**

Jasper came screaming into the house looking for me with Helen screaming right behind.

I was so freaked out since I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie. I was scared if it was bad news, bad news about Bella. But then I saw Jasper and Helen's faces smiling and I knew everything was going to be okay.

Well….for now.

Until Bella realizes my parents are taking her back here. I don't even know why she is so mad with them. Emmett she is okay with. Though they don't talk like they used to when we were little. But what could make her hate them so much that she would shut them out.

That my mom would be terrified for her to wake up.

That my parents sort of hoped she wouldn't remember us.

The question is. What will her reaction be when she sees them?

I hope she remembers.

CPOV

When Emmett called me as I pulled into the hospital and told me Bella was awake, that the nurse was in there with her as he was making all the phone calls, I felt my heart stop.

At one part I was the happiest man in the world that she was awake.

But then I was the saddest man ever that she was and that she will hate me all over again. That is if she remembers.

But no, even if she didn't remember I would still tell her everything. I was not making that mistake again. Hell we still haven't told Emmett the whole truth. And I don't know if Bella knows that and I pray to God that she doesn't tell him. That pain is not something he needs.

As I walked to down the hall to Bella's room I stopped at the door not wanting to go in.

It must have been five minutes, or more and the nurse came out smiling, "Oh Dr. Cullen Bella is awake! Go in, go in!" She said waving for me to go as she walked down the hall to the next patient.

I sighed and held my breathe.

Here goes nothing.

**(A/N:) So….what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Nice cliffhanger right ;) I love them though I hate them when I don't know what is going on. Good thing this time I do :D I hope you like or even love!  
Love you all!**

**BellaLaila87**


	8. Chapter 8

**_BPOV_**

To say I felt disorientated was an understatement. It was dark and I felt weird. My head was pounding and wrist hurt so badly.

But what really got my attention from whatever it was I was doing was a voice. It was loud for sure, and I knew it from somewhere. I knew it well too. But I wanted to know who it was. I heard muddle of things, something about someone telling me to get well soon? Was I sick or something? I don't remember getting sick recently. How could I not remember if I was sick?

But then it hit me.

Tires screeching.

Ali and Rose's seatbelts off.

The window.

Me making contact with it.

Then darkness.

How long had I been asleep?! I had to wake up I have to. I have to know who is in this room with me. I have to know what happened after I hit my head. I had to know if Rose and Ali went on the tour and I would meet them there. I have. To know. Everything.

As I slowly opened my eyes I closed them tight again shifting slightly. The light was so bright. But I had to open them again. As I did I felt the lights hitting my eyes again? It hurt but they were adjusting to the light and everything around me.

At first it was hard to focus. Finally, finally! I focused on the figure that set next to my bed holding my hand. And it was not someone I was really expecting to be there, but yet I wasn't surprised at the same time.

And when those blue eyes met mine, I know who it was. I felt so confused and my throat hurt slightly but I had to ask. "Emmett? What are you doing here?"

He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I was going to ask next if he was alright but then he smiled so wide. It was a smile I hadn't seen in such a long time. Not since we were in our preteens. Before grandpa died. It was beautiful.

Then he pulled me in for a hug. He was gentle and I felt him start to shake. He was crying! I felt my eyes go wide. Whatever had happened to me I must have given him a heart attack! I put my arms around him and started rubbing his back and playing with his hair. It always used to calm him down.

Once he started to come down he pulled away. He wouldn't stop smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. What had made my brother like this? Not that I was questioning it or asking for him to be bitter again, I like him like this.

"You're finally awake." He whispered still slightly shaking but smiling and holding my hand. When I felt a pang of pain in my right hand that he wasn't holding I looked down at myself finally.

I was in a bed. But not just any bed. The worst kind. A hospital bed. And I was wearing hospital clothes and I had a cast on. I had a hospital bracelet on. I looked up at Emmett panicked. Then I felt light headed and I lifted up to touch my head to see what was wrong.

I wish I hadn't.

I felt a bandage around my forehead and a felt the pain I look at Emmett and I felt my breathing start to go. If I was hurt like this and he was so worried about me being awake what could Alice and Rose be like? Where WERE Ali and Rose?! Where they-. I'm not even finishing that thought. But wait how is Emmett here? And how did he know? Oh crap! Do _they _know?! No Ali would never. But if she was just as hurt they would have to be here! Oh no!

Emmett looked freaked out but he grab my hands gently but firmly.

"Now Bella, you need to calm down. You are okay. Alice and Rose are okay." I sighed so loudly at that. I felt relief all through my body. "You were in a car accident-"He hesitated a little, and I squeezed his hands so he would tell since my voice was a little but completely gone from my freak out I couldn't form words. He sighed, "Two weeks ago."

My eyes bugged out, "WHAT?! Emmett two WEEKS ago?! No that's not possible! I am supposed t be in England getting ready to be on stage! By now I was supposed to be in Paris! I-"

A nurse came running in then. Looking panicked but then she smiled. "Oh Ms. Swan! You're awake! Oh thank the lord! Oh dear let me check your vitals! You must be parched let me get you some water dear." The nurse busied out to the sink and brought me some water I looked at her confused as to who she was, but I took the water anyways because she was right. I was thirsty.

"Oh where are my manners dear? I am Nurse Angela! But please call me Angie. And my dear I am so glad to see you awake! You're brother here has been here for the last two weeks and has not left once and let me tell you he needs a bath!" She laughed ruffling Emmett's hair as he smiled and blushed not looking at me. He'd stayed? "Sweetheart he has been reading to you just about everything under the sun from his school textbooks to your fan letters dear. And the rest of your family is just worried sick about you, but they're out and about you see preparing for when you wake up! And wait until they find out that you're finally awake!"

She kept rambling on. She seemed like a sweetheart. But I stared down Emmett when I heard her say 'other family'. He wouldn't even look at me. All he did was excuse himself to make a phone call.

I stopped thinking about it. She must mean Rose and Ali. That's it. I turned my attention to her as she started to ask me questions about how I felt.

"Now Ms. Swan-"

"Please Angie, call me Bella." I said to her smiling, She seemed like such a sweet woman. I couldn't bear to be mean to her in the slightest, She seemd like she really cared for her patients. Like she did for me.

She smiled so wide, "Oh alright then. Bella, how are you felling?"

I frowned, "Sore, my head is hurting really bad. And my wrist is in a little bit of pain"

She nodded as if she knew all this would happen. "That's expected dear. I am sure your brother has told you, you have been asleep for two weeks, since you screamed and all. Let me explain why. You have a concussion a severe one and you broke your wrist which you will get off in two to three weeks. Your body put you into a coma so that you could recover properly. But you really haven't missed much I promise." She said smiling.

I smiled back completely doubting that I had missed nothing at all. There was something going on and I was certain I was soon to find out.

When Emmett finally came back into the room. Angie was still asking me question after question about how I felt. Then the doctor came in and started introducing himself and asking the same things. So I never got to interrogate Emmett. Angie was leaving the room as the doctor was saying.

"Alright Miss Swan. In just a few hours you will be able to go. Since you head injury is remarkably well, you will be able to board on a plane to Washington by tonight." He said smiling.

I felt Emmett next to me tense up. And I looked at him then back at the doctor when Emmett wouldn't meet my gaze. "I'm sorry, did you just say Washington? I think you meant France." I said trying to smile.

The doctor shook his head, "Nope I meant Washington. Your uncle Carlisle should be here soon to come pick you up and check you out of here."

My eyes bugged out of my head. This wasn't happening. This CAN'T be happening.

I felt Emmett squeeze my hand, and whisper "Bella"

But I stopped listening to him and pulled my hand out of his grasp as the doctor said, "Ah here is the man! Speak of the devil.-"

I turned my head to see one of the people that I truly never wanted to see again. Carlisle Cullen

"-and the devil shall appear." I doctor said laughing as he patted Carlisle on the shoulder and walked out saying, "I will be back soon Bella to re-cast your wrist."

I couldn't stop looking at the man in the door way as he looked at me searching.

He smiled slightly and started saying, "Hello Bella-", but I cut him off glaring him down from where he stood in the door way of my hospital room.

"What are _you _doing here?!" My voice filled with malice, and anger at the sight of him. The other two better not be here either or I swear I would blow a fuse.

He sighed and I thought I heard him say, "She remembers."

But I couldn't be sure, I just felt the anger and hurt of what they did. But then I felt fear and panic take over.

Where was my cell phone?!

**(A/N:) So what is up with that?! Bella is awake now as you all can clearly tell! She doesn't seem to be mad at Emmett though she is certainly shocked to see him here. But boy is she mad at Carlisle! Wonder why ;). But the real question is…why is her phone so important?! Is it just a teenage thing with always having to have your cellphone on you at all times? Or….oh never mind…but…okay I'll say it. Was there an important someone she needed to talk to? I mean her phone has been off the hook! And heck her LAWYER reached out to CARLISLE! Of all people it seems! But then again I could be speculating things. ;) I hope you loved or liked! Love you all!**

**BellaLaila87**


	9. Chapter 9

?POV

Why isn't she answering?

I know that she was in an accident but she couldn't be that bad!

The phone started ringing. I jumped at it not even checking to see who it was.

"Hello? Bella?" I asked frantically.

I heard a manly sigh through the phone, and new it wasn't her. "No I'm sorry it is Aro, Bella's lawyer." I slumped into the bed feeling like I was going to cry. "But I have good news for you. Bella is awake now," I perked up right away at this. This is good this is so good! "But you can't call her yet until she is done with her checkup of everything. She will call you. But I unfortunately have bad news also."

I started to breathe heavy, "What?!"

Is she paralyzed? Had the final not gone through?! Was the-. I won't even think of that. It's too horrible to think that went missing.

"Bella isn't coming to Phoenix any time soon. She's not even returning to California. Or her old life." Aro said this solemnly. But…how? I don't understand what does he mean?

"What do you mean Aro? Why not?" I have never felt so confused in my life.

He sighed again into the phone. "Carlisle and Esme are using their rights as her legal guardian to keep her in Forks, Washington."

BPOV

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU PEOPLE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Carlisle told me this. "You lying bastards!" I knew the whole hospital could hear me but I didn't care.

"Now Bella, I understand you are still mad. But Esme, Helen, and I think-" I cut Carlisle off right there.

"You promised! You promised me- no SWORE! To me that I could live in California to follow out my career! If you do this I will never trust any of you again! I can't believe this!" I was seething with anger. How dare they! This was a part of the deal! It may not have been written but this was the agreement! After the stunt they pulled!

Emmett was trying to calm me down as I started to get really angry the doctor came back in and all I heard was him telling them all to get out. That I shouldn't be agitated or stressing as I just woke up. The nurse Angie came in again and they gave me some medicine to calm me down. But nothing could make me better. This couldn't be happening. I had a plan. I was going to be free of them in a few months. I was going to be eighteen. I was going to move. I was going to protect them. But now it's ruined.

The nurse and the doctor left telling me to rest.

I started crying. I looked over at the little table to see my phone.

I grabbed it and started seeing the phone calls, and cried more.

I hit call back, crying harder.

They picked on the first ring, "Bella?!"

I started crying harder, then I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

I heard a sigh on the other line, "It's not your fault sweetheart. It's going to be okay. I promise."

I just sat there in the bed. Crying. Talking. After what felt like forever I hung up as the medicine started to kick in for me to sleep.

I can't believe this was happening.

CPOV

I was sitting in the waiting room. My head in the hands and Esme sitting next me in the same position with one of her hands on the back soothing me.

"What are we going to do Esme?" I whispered. Bella was never going to forgive us.

Esme sighed next to me, "I don't know Carlisle. I really don't know." She shook her head.

Lord knows Bella isn't going to make this easy for us in the slightest. I know this was a long shot that she would trust us again, heck that she would agree to come back with us, but I never ever anticipated this. Then again I should have. Especially after Mary's death.

This is going to be a long road.

EMPOV

I was outside Bella's door, pacing back and forth waiting for her to fall asleep. I could hear her crying inside. God I wish I could fix this. I just don't understand why she is so upset with Carlisle, Esme, and Helen. I just don't understand.

I know they didn't tell us, but neither did Dad. I just don't get why she is taking it so hard. I've expected it because there is nothing else I can do. What's past is past. I have to let it go now. And so does she. But….I don't know I just get this feeling she knows something that I don't. That she found something that she wasn't ever supposed to find.

I peeked my head into the room. Bella was asleep.

I want over to her bed and sat down in the chair next to her. I grabbed her hand, my thumb rubbing circles on her hand. That used to always relax her.

"Bella, you have to let go. It's going to be okay." I whispered.

It had to be.

**(A/N:) Hey guys! SO some more drama going down on the Cullen front. Who was that mystery caller? What is Bella apologizing for? And Carlisle and Esme seem to have done something above and beyond wrong to Bella, that poor Emmett has no clue about apparently…and Bella has no clue that he isn't aware of it. Sounds like more trouble will be washing up on those two shore. I'm kind of curious though what is happening back in Forks hmm? What are Edwards plans when Bella comes back? What are Rose and Alice's plans? Is Bella gonna find out that her to besties never wanted to go with her in the first place? Is another bomb gonna be dropped? Who knows really ;) Love you all!**

**BellaLaila87**


End file.
